Fuerizz - Hidden Threat
by SG Ultima
Summary: The sequel to "Rebirth of a Tyrant", the reincarnation of Frieza battles an android version of his previous self with the help of two heroes from the past.


**Fuerizz - The Hidden Threat  
**```````````````  
  
  
Chapter One"Surreal Landing"  
_______________________________  
  
After the explosion that would end the planet New Shark and everything on it finally happened, no one would have ever thought that there was hope for one who did'nt win the brawls over the space pods that were the only tickets out of there, but again there was of course one exception.   
  
The dazed and shaken Fuerizz lay there on the nearly deserted planet that he finally found after what seemed like hours. No matter how long it took, he was not going to destroy two planets with those techniques of his, and even the Sacrificial Chamber would have done quite a number on a busy planet.  
  
Laying there at a negative power level due to the impact and drainage of his energy, Fuerizz looked to all sides of him weakly, seeing nothing in sight. It would be so much better if there was someone, anyone that could aid his wounds and help him regain his strength.  
  
Not a sound; nothing. And as he looked up wearily, nothing in the sky either. Just stiff old outer space. Fuerizz then closed his eyes shut, at that moment just forgetting about what would become of him here. He could'nt worry about anything right now. His nerves had nearly collapsed and his vision was blurring, so there was nothing more to do than take a nap.  
  
As Fuerizz fell into a deep sleep, images started to gather within his mind. This was no mere dream...he had never seen images like this before. He saw a being on a hover chair with two horns sticking out of the side of his head that was topped with what looked like a shiny purple helmet. The forehead was the only thing that was a farmiliarity to Fuerizz.  
  
Kooler? That man who claimed to be my brother? No...not him. Who is this? The image of the creature then lifted a finger and formed a small ball of energy in his hand that enlarged and stretched far off into the area, causing a massive light show. Then strangely, the shadowy image of a strange flying machine appeared, two shaded figures inside, one with a sheathed sword on his back.  
  
This collage of images was interrupted when Fuerizz finally opened his eyes. He was not in the same place he was before at all. He was inside a high-tech-looking room, laying on a table. He lifted an arm and looked at it. "Huh?" He felt perfectly fine now. He finally sat up and looked around, wondering where he could be.   
  
About a minute later, a man in a lab coat walked in and smiled as he looked to Fuerizz. "Awake already, eh?" Fuerizz looked at the man and nodded. "Yes...where am I?" The man took another step over to Fuerizz. "I found you unconscious in a pile of rocks, so I was concerned and took you back here to my laboratory."  
  
Fuerizz looked around again. "Is this the same planet?" The man nodded slowly. Fuerizz looked down in thought. "It must be pretty far from where I landed, because from what I saw, this place looked deserted." The man laughed alittle. "That's probably because we're underground now. This area could not possibly have been seen from the outside."  
  
The man then walked over to the other side of the room and strangely closed his eyes. "But oh...you're a tough one, aren't you, Fuerizz?" Fuerizz instantly jumped up and off of the table. "What?!" The mysterious man turned back to look at the confused warrior. "Murdered Ninjuhachigou. Murdered Ninjukugou. Murdered Kooler....and while you were at it, you took the life of my associate as well." Fuerizz narrowed his eyes, despising the fact that his hard battle was still not over.  
  
  
Chapter Two "The Helping Hand"  
______________________________  
  
The angered fighter slammed both of his fists onto the table he was previously on, causing it to fall apart on the floor. "Damn you all! How many of you do I have left to get out of my life?!" The eerie scientist looked up at the ceiling, his hands folded. "And you felt it necessary to destroy the entire planet of New Shark as well. It was impossible for everyone to get out alive, you know."   
  
Fuerizz snapped into a fighting stance, his power beginning to rise. "I should have known that there were more of you. Pulervayte left the planet for that brief moment to fetch the Crystal Kooler...he came here. Odd that I should land here...I suppose it's better this way, though! I'll be able to wipe you out too!" The other man threw off his lab coat, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt underneath. "I suppose then that you know who I am."  
  
The shifting of power caused the lights in the room to flicker. "You're Pulervayte's assistant. He told me that you had him recreate Kooler because of your meeting with him in hell. How are you here, then?!" The man answered quickly. "I am not the original human body of Doctor Scilow. I am an android like Kooler was. Doctor Pulervayte created all of us himself."  
  
Fuerizz glared deep into the android's lifeless eyes. "Tell me now...how many of you....are there?" The artificial doctor held up two fingers. "Myself...and android 32...Frieza." Fuerizz took a moment to think. Frieza? He's definately heard that before. It was the name that Kooler called him by. What was going on here?  
  
Artificial Scilow folded his arms and looked away in thought. "You recognize the name, don't you? Well, you should...you'd have to be a fool not to know your own name." Fuerizz's power instantly sky-rocketed and he plowed into the doctor with his shoulder, sending him flying through the doorway into the next room.  
  
A maniacal laughter could now be heard coming from the dark hallway. Fuerizz shook his head in annoyance and fired a Marble Wave out the door, lighting up the way to reveal the doctor standing there. He missed. The doctor then flew forward and threw a series of punches into Fuerizz's stomach, causing him to fall over.  
  
Fuerizz then took the oppertunity to sweep the android. As Scilow fell, Fuerizz slid underneath him and side-kicked him into the wall. The doctor started to laugh, his chest sparking abit. "I'm not going to be as careless as Doctor Pulervayte....and you don't have any punks to help you here either." Fuerizz then slid across the floor over to the doctor and threw a straightforward punch right across his face.   
  
Scilow's face rocked to the side, and Fuerizz threw out another punch with his other hand, sending the doctor's face right back to the other side. The speed of Fuerizz's punches were getting faster as he continued to pour it on, bits and pieces of the wall cracking and falling apart. Scilow then spit out two teeth at Fuerizz's face, smiling insanely.  
  
As Fuerizz flinched, the doctor popped up and headbutted him a good few steps back. Fuerizz closed his eyes in pain, and the doctor then took the time to gather some power and fire a large energy wave at Fuerizz, sending him straight through the wall. The angered fighter lay deeply scathed underneath a pile of bricks.  
  
  
Chapter Three "Nightmare Dweller"  
________________________________   
  
After a good few seconds of silence, Scilow's aura was getting considerably larger. He was going to summon enough strength to level the fallen fighter. Electricity flowed all throughout his body and he clutched a fist, then turned it sideways and held it in front of the rubble. Some of the pieces floated due to the powerful and silent continuing upsurge.  
  
"Hey, Fuerizz...I'm sure Pulervayte is enjoying the show below...perhaps you two should join up and exchange pleasantries. He's been wondering how you've been." The arrogant android was ready to fire, but just before he was about to thrust his power foreward, an explosive scream of fury practically shook the room.  
  
A number of bricks flied out of the next room and Fuerizz stood there with a palm to the air. He narrowed his eyes at the doctor and studied his movement. He'd wait for the doctor to move. Scilow started to laugh tauntingly. "You're a real idiot. Think I'm going all out like you, do you? I'm not even halfway, you fool." The doctor then fired another wave directly at Fuerizz.  
  
The nimble warrior manuevered around the beam with incredible speed and quickly formed a single clouded ki disc above his palm, then tossed it forward with a burst of strength. The Cloud Cylinder technique completely caught the android off guard and sliced him almost perfectly down the middle. The doctor lay there in two, sparking brightly.  
  
Fuerizz caught a breath and then calmly walked over to the fallen doctor. "What was that about not being halfway?", said Fuerizz in a confident and victorious manner. The android was indeed lifeless, but time would reveal that Fuerizz was becoming confident all too soon. He turned to walk out of the room, attempting to find an exit nearby. What he would find was no exit...but an entrance into fear.  
  
As Fuerizz entered this next room, there was a container in front of him....with someone or something inside. As the curious man gave it a closer look, he felt overwhelmed with hatred. It was the creature from his nightmare. Those same black horns, that same shiny forehead, and a long tail.  
Fuerizz staggered back as he finally realized the power that was within that container. Who in the world was this?  
  
He thought very much that this creature looked like that crystal Kooler that he had destroyed on New Shark. But what did that mean? He thought about what Kooler said. _"It's wonderful to meet you again, Frieza." _He then thought about what Doctor Scilow had informed him about earlier. _"Android 32...Frieza. You'd have to be a fool not to know your own name."  
  
_Fuerizz looked ahead at the android in the container. Did they think that he was this creature at one point? But how could that be, and what plans did they have when they built it? Fuerizz would not let this haunt him anymore. All threats would have to be destroyed right here and now.  
  
He powered up his ki and flung a bolt of energy at the container, but to his surprise, it bounced right off and back at him. Fuerizz just barely moved out of the way as his own beam exploded down the hall. "What?!" The android had some kind of special shield surrounding the tank. The two scientists had taken precautions for this.  
  
Fuerizz did not waste any more time trying to break it with little beams. His frustration was growing and he was going to take this nightmare out with his strongest attack. He clutched his fists, standing firm. No more nonsense. "I'm not going to be fucked with anymore."   
  
  
Chapter Four "Team of Omens"  
____________________________  
  
The ceiling started to fall apart and Fuerizz had not even fired the attack yet. The impact was going to be devastating. Nothing was going to be left of this toy box. The man's hair flew around as it violently stood on end, massive upsurges sparking through his body. Alittle further.  
  
It took one more glance at the threatening, lizard-like creature for Fuerizz to let his anger take over. Maximum capacity was achieved. Fuerizz spread his arms apart and screamed with rage as he joined his fists, the Sento Bakuhatsu flying into the container.  
  
The explosion was indeed a sight to behold. Thousands of chips and such fell in a display of blinding light. Nothing more fell from the ceiling, because it did'nt exist anymore. The walls were reduced to ash and everything around Fuerizz was shattered to rubble.   
  
The smoke then cleared, and Fuerizz looked dead ahead...only to meet eyes with the android in the container once again. Fuerizz stood there in the crater of the explosion as if he had seen a ghost, and then sunk to his knees. The doctors were God damned geniuses. Not a hint of a scratch anywhere on the container that stood alone now.   
  
Fuerizz could not believe what a horrible turn this ordeal of his had taken. Pulervayte and Scilow must have had very high hopes for this android. Was it that powerful? What kind of powerful secrets were encased in this indestructable container? The young man just sat there, catching his breath. The impossible had been displayed to him countless times over the past couple of days and he knew there was going to be more from where that came from.  
  
Fuerizz looked up into the sky and noticed something very farmiliar to him descending in the distance. It was a kind of hovercraft...a flying machine. The machine from his nightmare with the two figures within it. Who were they going to be? He finally picked himself up and looked at the android a final time before he headed for the ship.  
  
In a very short time, two powers raced right past him before he even reached close enough to the ship. Fuerizz quickly turned around and noticed that two men were now walking over to the container. Fuerizz blinked for a moment and then turned back around, darting over to the spot from which he came.  
  
Standing in front of the container were two young men. One of them had lavender hair that sort of hung down alittle over his eyes, a dark blue jacket with an unknown logo on the shoulder of it, and a sword sheathed on his back. The other was wearing a black hood on his head, a long, dark green trench coat, and a yellow scouter over his eye.  
  
"There you are", muttered the one with the sword as he narrowed his eyes to the android within the container. "Let's just do this right now", said the one with the trench coat. "Right", answered the other. Fuerizz was about to speak, but the both of the men took a few steps back and powered up with great haste, and then began to fire a series of blasts at the container.   
  
They both then powered down as they watched the smoke clear, an expression of relief on their faces. That expression changed as the smoke then totally cleared, the android's container unphased. "No!", yelled the purple-haired one. "Oh, shit", muttered the other. Fuerizz then yelled over to the two.   
  
"There's no way to destroy it! I've tried!" The one with the trench coat then looked over to the one with the sword, and they both stepped forward. "This is bad", began the one with the sword. "I suppose now I should tell you why we're here." Fuerizz nodded as he took a step forward, freezing in place afterwards to listen closely.  
  
The one with lavender hair continued. "My name is Trunks. This may not come off as perfectly normal to you, Fuerizz, but my friend and I are from the future." Fuerizz's eyes lit up in alarm a slight bit. People from the future...who knew his name. Would this madness ever stop?   
  
  
Chapter Five "Preservation Denied"  
________________________________  
  
"From the future? And you know who I am as well?", asked Fuerizz. Trunks nodded slowly and continued. "Please let me explain, for the time is short for us to act. In the time in which the two of us came from, the creature over there in the capsule was free to roam. It was a creature that I thought I had destroyed for good. Frieza, the wicked destroyer. I could not believe my eyes, nor the rest of my senses."  
  
Fuerizz looked away, wanting to know more about this Frieza character, but the young lad before him seemed to have an imporant issue to reveal, so he did not interrupt. The teller of the story went on.  
  
"Though the Frieza that I had killed would have never been a match for me, this one anticipated each and every one of my moves. He was impossible to even damage. His power was unbelieveable and he was able to accurately sense everything that I could dish out. I could tell by those lifeless eyes that he was an android, and I knew then that the creator of the monstrosity must have had data on everyone that opposed him as well."  
  
Fuerizz thought for a moment. Pulervayte had data on all of them? That had to mean that the android had data on Fuerizz as well. What happened to him in this person's time? He let the young man continue.  
  
"My friend here came to assist me, but the beast had data on him as well somehow. He had never faced Frieza, but he informed me that he must have faced the creator of the android at one time or another." The man next to Trunks then removed his hood, revealing farmiliar light green hair that stood on end. Moss...?!  
  
The man then opened his trench coat to to reveal the elastic neon Saiyan armor that Fuerizz remembered from when he fought alongside the young boy. This was the future being of Moss without a doubt. Fuerizz gazed into the eyes of his companion. "Moss, it's you."  
  
Moss nodded with a smile, and spoke in a very calm tone. "It's a pleasure to meet up with your live self again, Fuerizz." With his live self? Did this mean that Fuerizz was to die in this timeline? Trunks lowered his head and closed his eyes. "This part may be difficult for you to accept, Fuerizz, but the android had data on you...and you are dead in my time."  
  
Fuerizz gritted his teeth and looked down in despair. He saw that coming. "How far ahead is this?", he finally asked. "Four and a half years", answered Trunks. Fuerizz then asked his second question. "How did the two of you escape to make it back here?" Trunks readily answered him again. "The same way we hope to have a chance now. We knew that we would not be able to destroy Frieza at that point, but lucky for the two of us, Moss had developed a new attack since his encounter with the one called Pulervayte."  
  
Moss smirked alittle as Trunks continued. "The attack caught Frieza off guard and gave us just enough time to make it to my time machine without getting annihilated." Fuerizz folded his arms and looked up into the sky. "So what does all of that mean?" Moss then answered his question.  
  
"It means that the three of us are the only ones who have any chance of destroying him. We all must develop new attacks in order to fight without being predictable." Trunks cut in. "He'll have no way to defend against an attack to which he's not farmiliar." Fuerizz glared into the container holding the sleeping android. "Son of a..." Trunks turned to the opposite direction. "Come with me and Moss to Earth. Since we won't be able to finish this now, that's where he'll touch down after he destroys this place."  
  
Fuerizz turned to the two and nodded. "Very well. I will join you both in your training." Moss smiled to his past acquaintance. "This gives me the chance to show you my increase in power since we met last." Trunks smiled at the other two and then darted off back in the direction of the flying machine. "Follow." The other two flew behind, prepared for the next stage in the fight against the roadblocks in their long and narrow path.  
  
  
Chapter Six "Prepared for Retry"  
______________________________  
  
A boy as strong-hearted as Trunks does not lie. He had been accused of telling lies when his past efforts to make amends had turned out worse than planned, but the boy had no reason to be at fault for it. He was a true savior, regardless of what evil caused the predictions to lose their truth. The noble lad had them all well prepared after the time alotted, each satisfied with themselves as well as the efforts of one another.  
  
[Attack List]   
  
Moss :  
  
1) Opeth Flare - an attack that involves the user to place both of his hands wide over his face, calling forth a blast from the moon to temporarily blind its target   
  
2) Deadly Spawn - a ki shield that covers the user's body at an exact size as the user's physical and technical attacks double in impact  
  
3) Timed Stickers - a barrage of ki beams that attach themselves to the target's body and explode massively after about five seconds  
  
4) Celcius Gun - a single bulb-shaped ki wave fired with one hand that causes a very sharp impact as it strikes its target  
  
Trunks:  
  
1) Grave Tops - an upsurge of ki that allows the user to conduct his power into whirlwinds that spin until they strike the desired target  
  
2) Dead End Chamber - an attack much like the Sacrificial Chamber, only the user burdens the chamber onto the target, leaving it at a negative power level once it comes in contact with a solid  
  
3) Burning Cross - an attack that involves the user to slice a cross into the target's chest with his sword, causing a painful after-effect  
  
4) Super Saiya-jin Three - a state achieved at the user's maximum power level at which his hair grows long and golden, making each attack several times more painful  
  
Fuerizz:  
  
1) Devil Hawk - an attack that involves the user to stiffen his fingers and swing a slicing red ki beam out of each hand  
  
2) Crafter's Pile - an attack in which the user powers up enough to make an enormous cone of ki that can be mounted on the ground and used as a supply for energy, causing the user to manipulate that energy into any form  
  
3) Farenheit Gun - a single bulb-shaped ki wave fired with one hand that causes a smoky impact as it strikes the target  
  
4) Atomu no Ichigeki - an attack that can only be used at maximum power level that involves the user to tear a perfect circle around the target and plunge his fist into the ground, causing everything within the circle to be crushed by an explosive orb  
  
One other useful technique that Moss and Trunks learned in the time alotted is the Fusion Pose. The Fusion Pose involves the two warriors to perform a pattern of body synchronization, (a dance if you will) resulting in the two bodies to become one and achieve an indescribable amount of ki. A useful four and a half years it turned out to be for our previously doomed friends.  
  
  
Chapter Seven "Out with the Motions"  
__________________________________  
  
It had finally come. Time had run its course and the threat was about to be released from its slumber. The heartless and emotionless android that was created by the scientists for the purpose of showing them the truth that none of them wanted to know...especially Fuerizz.  
  
The container that stood alone on the unknown planet finally slid down, the liquid draining out of it all along the ground at the android's feet. Number 32...Frieza...had now opened his piercing, lifeless eyes. He held out his arms, looking at them, and took a step forward, glancing dead ahead at outer space.  
  
"Trunks....Moss....and Fuerizz..." His lifeless eyes blinked, making a beeping sound. "They are on the planet Earth." He hovered above the unknown planet on which he had awakened, his tail whipping around. "It's now time to kill them all." With that, he powered up and took off into the starry sky for Earth.  
  
Back on Earth, Trunks looked patiently into the sky. "Frieza will arrive here in exactly 28 minutes and 9 seconds." Fuerizz and Moss's heads snapped to the side to look at Trunks, both of them alittle uneasy. The creature that they had waited more than four years for was finally on his way. Fuerizz could not help but worry, as he was the only of the three that died in Trunks' timeline.  
  
He began to think that perhaps there was a chance that their improvements and new techniques would not quite be enough to survive Pulervayte and Scilow's perfect creation. After all, they were wise enough to do the impossible all this time;...could this one really be beaten?  
  
Trunks never took his eyes off the sky. They had all the planning finished and there was no more time. Nothing more to do now but wait. As he watched the clouds pass in the clear blue sky, he was worried that the future may have altered for the worse when he came back to inform Fuerizz about the threat. He knew it had to be done, though. They needed that time to develop their new attacks, or everything would have happened all over again.  
  
Moss turned to Fuerizz and spoke up. "We won't be able to sense him when he does arrive. Trunks did'nt sense anything when Frieza showed up, and neither did I when I got there." Fuerizz raised a brow and then narrowed his eyes back to the sky. "We'd better keep our other senses sharp then..."  
Trunks then snapped backwards, still looking up. "He's here!"  
  
The cold stare of Frieza shot down at the three of them just before his feet touched the ground, his tail striking the surface behind him. He smiled arrogantly and finally spoke in a raspy, soulless tone. "I hope you all are ready for the start of our game."  
  
The three of the warriors powered up in a row, their energies coexisting as a phenomenal force. "Fuck you", snapped Moss as he lifted one hand, gathering some energy. Frieza had a puzzled look on his face as he watched Moss' motions. Moss smiled his usual brash expression and continued his taunting. "We'll see how much fun the game is now."  
  
  
Chapter Eight "The Desperate Changeling"  
______________________________________  
  
Frieza blinked in confusion as a cold beam from Moss' hand slammed into him, knocking him on his back. Fuerizz and Trunks watched with calm smiles on their faces. "What a relief", said Fuerizz as he snapped into a collected fighting stance. "Right on, Moss."  
  
Frieza slowly stood, his eyes wide. "That attack is not found in any of my files." Trunks clutched both fists, gathering some ki. "You haven't seen anything yet, fool." The young future fighter continued to swarm the energy into him and then released the powerful series of whirlwinds that struck the unsuspecting android and caused him to skid across the ground.  
  
The android realized that this attack was not in his files either. Some smoke cleared and Frieza stood there, sufficiently scathed, clutching a fist in anger. "What is the meaning of this? I am programmed with defenses for all of your special attacks! Where did these maneuvers come from?!"   
  
Fuerizz teleported and appeared behind Frieza, then stiffened his fingers. "Sorry to disappoint you, Frieza." The android instantly turned around and Fuerizz swung his hands toward the monster, two red slicing blades being emitted from his hands, tearing a dent in each of Frieza's shoulders. The now frightened android dropped to one knee, placing a palm on the floor.  
  
"Damn....I will not lose to you weaklings." The three fighters confidently powered up in unison, looking down on the fallen beast. "It's over, you heartless abomination", said Trunks as he now unsheathed his sword. "Your creators are now faded memories; and you're just as useless as they were."  
  
Frieza's eyes shifted up to the fighters. "I would not speak so quickly if I were you, Trunks. I've not even begun yet." Fuerizz curiously watched the monster that now started to flicker eerily. His color faded alittle and it seemed as though something was stirring within him. "What's going on with him?", asked Moss. "I really don't know", said Trunks as he held his sword forward.  
  
Now, in a process that did'nt take very long, the android started to change his shape. His size began to drastically increase and his horns curved upward. All of his body parts expanded clearly. This creature was a changeling, and enlarging the shape usually meant expanding the power as well. He had gotten stronger, but how much?  
  
Fuerizz growled under his breath and fired a blast similar to the one that Moss opened up the battle with, making a bullseye shot on the transformed android. What the little bit of clearing of the smoke would reveal would be horrific. Not a dent, scratch or even slight effect. Fuerizz stood there in shock, his expression no different from that of the others' now.  
  
The new Frieza stood and spoke in a voice much deeper than his previous one. "I think I'm ready to play this game now. What about the rest of you?" He then laughed devilishly as he licked his lips. Trunks narrowed his eyes to the laughing beast. "Mother fucker!" He dashed over to Frieza like a torpedo and sliced a long line down his chest, then quickly another along the top of it, forming it into a cross.  
  
Trunks then backflipped away as Frieza's chest broke out in flames...but the monster just stood there as if he were enjoying it. Frieza then blew a pink wind upon the flames, causing them to die out. "That was spectacular, boy! Jolly good!" Next, the devilish creature held out a finger and started to fire extremely rapid and hard-hitting beams from his fingertips, knocking Trunks and Moss far back and onto their knees, coughing up blood.  
  
Frieza then turned to Fuerizz who looked ready to attack. Fuerizz darted into the air and and held out two hands to the sky, focusing his power into one. Frieza just looked up in amusement and tilted his head. "I do hope this does'nt take all day, big guy." The power that Fuerizz gathered had now formed into a large and open cone above the determined fighter. He quickly flew up to it and pulled a large ball of ki out of the mass, looking down on Frieza. "Here...catch!" He tossed the ball down at Frieza who childishly shouted "I'm open", and headbutted the ball far off into the distance.  
  
Fuerizz watched the ball fade off in surprise and then turned to his opponent, who was now charging at him, and after what seemed like the quickest instant, Fuerizz was impaled on one of Frieza's horns.  
  
  
Chapter Nine "Final Saviors"  
__________________________  
  
The now helpless fighter's surprise heightened extremely, and a great deal of pain came with it. Blood started to shoot from his back. He looked over Frieza's head as he hung there, not seeing Trunks or Moss in the distance. In the face of all of this, had they left him there? They would not. Fuerizz knew that for sure, but all hope was slipping from him as he saw his own body fluids leaking onto the ground.   
  
Frieza started to spin his head around with ease, taking Fuerizz for a painful ride. The weak and quietly frightened fighter could not even kick free as he felt like he was hanging by a thread. If nothing would save him very soon, this would be the end. He had never felt so horrible in his entire life. All of the fear over the past few years of being killed had taken its toll in this simple heartless act by the vile Frieza. It was now that Fuerizz truly hated anyone that would compare him in the smallest way to this savage.  
  
Just as things started to look near totally black, an immense thundering power came from the other side of the field. It was indeed a match for Frieza's, but what the hell was it? Or rather...who?  
  
Whoever it was, it was heading straight for Frieza, and it tackled him so hard that Fuerizz went flying off of his horns and fell flat on the ground. Fuerizz weakly opened one eye and lifted his head slowly, seeing a sight to behold indeed. No doubt the result of 'fusion'.  
  
A warrior with wildly spiked green hair with purple streaks on the sides, suited in a red vest with color-tipped Saiyan boots. What would this fighter be called? It did not announce anything, just half smiled to Frieza and began to teach him a severe lesson with its fists. Frieza's face was practially blackened from the onslaught.  
  
The warrior then struck Frieza down on his face with a single blow and spoke in a double-toned voice. "That's enough of your torments!" Fuerizz watched in awe, slowly standing to his feet, as the fusion then clutched both of its fists; its power level exploding as its hair now turned completely black, its eyes becoming crimson red. Super Saiya-jin Four.   
  
Frieza picked up his head and looked on in fear as the power of the fusion overwhelmed the battlefield. The fusion spoke again as it calmly picked up Frieza with one hand. "Go back to sleep." The power of the fusion churned in its hand, glowing brilliantly just before the fusion forced its entire fist through Frieza's stomach.   
  
The fear-stricken menace went flying across the field and lay there. It seemed as though he was beaten within an inch of his life. After a few seconds, the very faint sound of "Help me" could be heard coming from Frieza's black and blasphemous lips. The power surrounding the fusion dimmed and the obvious victor watched with his hands on his hips.   
  
Fuerizz quietly walked over to the fallen Frieza that was now looking up at him. "Please help me", the fiend begged again. Fuerizz then turned from him with his eyes shut, and then spun back around, clutching his fists, letting his hatred flow. His power exploded at the selfishness of this inhumane bastard. With all his might, Fuerizz let his impact reach its peak as he tore at the ground, making a large circle around the fallen scumbag. He then growled loudly as he plunged his fist into the ground, causing a colossal energy orb to completely coat Frieza just before penetrating his body through the large hole and totally erasing him from the face of the Earth. The tired and battered fighter then looked to where the saving fusion was previously standing, only to see nothing. It did'nt matter. What was a goodbye next to preserving the future from another mechanical toy? ****END OF SAGA****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
